


Change Will Come

by Spideronsilk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Chubby Dipper, Firends, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, I don't know, Insecure Dipper, M/M, Overweight Dipper Pines, So cute you'll die, are they boyfriends?, online friends au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideronsilk/pseuds/Spideronsilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper's having a bad day but his internet friend Bill Cipher has a suprised that might cheer him up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Will Come

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes we can't help but have a really shitty day and we just need a friend to help us get through it
> 
> Bill's in italics and Dipper's in Bold

Dipper sat at the front of the class, sandwiched between his too small chair and wooden desk, the wood dug painfully against his massive tummy, the swell of his chub resting on top of his desk. He was cramped and uncomfortable and he felt as if the whole class was watching him. The room was a warm buzz of chatter, the light hearted giggles and snickers had him freezing in fear, his heart sinking as his mind tricked him into believing all the chuckles and laughter were directed his way. He knew he wasn't very flattering, with his wide, heavy form and big gut, along with his plain features and lifeless hair, he'd never been an object of affection and he doubted he ever would be. Along with his unattractiveness he was pretty reserved, his quiet and shy personality forcing people's eyes to glide right over him, he felt like a ghost among his peers, a big, fat ghost that nobody wanted to talk to. He burried himself in his book, choosing to live in his fantasy world instead of his plain, distasteful reality.

The bell rang and Dipper packed up slowly, waiting till most of the students had left before manuvering his way out of his restricting hold, his belly jiggled as he rubbed it, massaging the angry imprints the wood had left. He waddled off towards the cafeteria, hugging the wall close as he made his way down the hall, slouching over to appear smaller in the large crowd of moving teens, each one gazing past him like the forgotten kid he was. He hated having first lunch, Mabel and he had split lunches this year, resulting in Dipper being left alone everyday. It's not that he minded sitting alone, he enjoyed the solitude his emtpy table left, silently reading and checking his messages, but he hated the icy feeling of eyes on him, the ghostly trail of wandering ords as they took in his lone, pudgy form. He sat towards the middle of the room, disappearing inside the swarm of students, a perfect cover for him to take advantage of. He retrieved his food, piling his tray high with pizza, french fries and a couple packs of cookies. School lunch was horrible, anyone could tell you that, but Dipper's overly round belly growled, It had been a while since he last ate and his stomach was begging for food. He dug in, mindful of the students around him, forcing himself to eat slow as to not seem like a snob, he disliked being overweight, loathing his fat gut and wide hips, but he loved food too much to change his eating habits, opting to hid his large form under oversized clothing, seeing as evey attempt at weight loss had been futile. He munched on his food, smearing ketchup and ranch all over his chubby cheeks, quickly wipping off the mess as his face burned scarlet from embarrassment. He stared down at his phone, debating on whether he should message Bill or not, the blond was always online, just a message away. He'd met Bill a couple months ago on Dipper's conspiracy theory blog, Bill had comment on a couple of his posts and the two had hit it off, chatting wildly while bouncing ideas off each other, their online chatting soon bloosmed into a digital relationship. Dipper shared everything with Bill, or at least, he tried to; while in reality he was conservative and quiet, he was very much a loud chatter box online, typing witty and sarcastic replies to Bill's crazy, blabbering nonsense.

Dipper even told Bill about his weight problem and lack of friends, sharing all his insecurities and shameful eating habits. He had regretted the message as soon as he had sent it, panic eating him up as he thought of all the ways the blond would make fun of him, but Bill had been supportive, cracking cheesy jokes and sharing the fact that he had a lazy eye in an attempt to make him feel better. Bill had even sent pictures and Dipper and fallen in love, Bill's blond, silky hair had seemed to sparkle in his HD camera, his wide smile making the chunky burnette's heart burst, and his piercing blue eye, the other covered in a simple white eye patch. His other picture had him without the bandage, showcasing his oddly colored, golden eye that was slightly offset in the photo. Dipper had been awestruck by his friend's beauty, and had been reluctant to share a photo of himself, seeing as he was much less flattering then the handsome blond. Dipper had sent him a picture from his shitty phone camera, the photo grainy and slightly discolored, his lumpy body looking extra wide in digital form. Yet Bill had once again responded positively, calling Dipper 'adorable' and 'cute', which Dipper had complained about but was secretly thrilled over. They had continued sending photos and Dipper had never felt so loved in his life, Bill was always complimenting and flattering him, lifting the fatter boy up when he was having one of his bad, moody days, and as Dipper looked down at his massive gut, which was pressed heavily against the table, spilling over slightly, he couldn't help but feel like it was one of those days. His fingers twitched as he stared down at his phone, his whole being lighting up as the massage icon flashed onto the dark screen. His chubby fingers clicked on the message and he couldn't help the wide smile that broke across his round face as he saw the blond's name shine brightly on his screen,

_"Hey Pine Tree, what's up? My gut is going crazy, what's wrong?"_

Dipper rolled his eyes as he chuckled, Bill always said he had 'gut feelings' about certain things, he always knew when Dipper was down, the burnette found it strange yet oddly intriguing, Bill's mysterious feelings fascinating and fun. Dipper picked up his phone, cupping his heafty chub under the table, a soft whine escaping his throat as he groped his chunky tummy, he pushed his food aside, face burning in shame as his stomach still rumbled for more, he was disgusted with himself, feeling fat and horribly lonely, a pain in his chest as his one ture friend sat miles away.

" **Hey Bill, just feeling extra fat and gross today, wish you were here..."**

Dipper pulled at his clothes, wishing lunch would be over so he wasn't tempted to eat anymore, hating how tight his undershirt was against his buldging gut, he picked at the inner fabric, trying to make himself feel more comfortable.

_"Well what if I was there? What would you do?"_

Dipper thought about it, what he would do if the quirky blond was here with him now? His heart fluttered as he imagined it, the scene playing out in his mind,

**"I'd run up and give you a big hug, probably cry, and then we'd go out for ice cream."**

Somewhere behind him someone laughed, an obnoxious echo that rung loud in Dipper's ears,

"Well then I hope you're ready to cry."

Dipper jumped as the voice rang in his ears, warm breath creeping down his neck, he wipped his chunky body around, utter shock and confusion flashing on his face as Bill came into focus.

"W-what- B-bill- how..."

Dipper stuttered on his words, his voice one octave higher in his suprise. Bill had a wicked grin on his face, Dipper's heart melting at how handsome the blond looked up close,

"Hey Pine Tree, suprise!"

Bill threw his hands up, tilting his head back and letting that same obnoxious laugh ring out, it was the most beautiful thing Dipper had ever heard. Dipper stood up slowly, taking in Bill's lean frame, the blond was a whole head taller then the short burnette, with a sparkly blue eye and golden hair that capture the dim cafeteria light perfectly.

"Y-you're actually here..."

Tears littered the corners of Dipper's mocha eyes, the world around him blurring as he focused in on the golden teen before him,

"Of course I'm here Pine Tree I-oof!"

Dipper threw himself at Bill, wrapping his lumpy body around the other in a bone crushing hug. He burried his face in Bill's chest, snuggling into the blond's warm, lemon sented shirt, his heart fluttering uncontrollably in his soft chest, Bill was actually here!

Bill chuckled at the shorter teen, wrapping his own tan arms around his friend's chubby waist, pulling him closer into his chest. He nuzzled into Dipper's wild locks, the sent of pines reminding him of his home back in Gravity Falls.

"Hey Pine Tree, wanna know something?"

Dipper looked up at the teen, his large eyes watery and bright, pure adoration shining through,

"W-what?"

Bill cupped Dipper's round cheek, his skin tinted a soft, rosey red,

"You're even more beautiful in person."

Dippers gentle blush bloomed into a firey fluster, his stuttering lips making Bill chuckled lightheartedly once again,

"W-wha- B-bill...I...I can't believe you're here..."

Bill leaned down, giving his tubby friend a delicate eskimo kiss on his red button nose, Dipper giggling at the action as Bill wipped away his overjoyed tears,

"I'll always be here Pine Tree, always."

**Author's Note:**

> And then they ditched school and went out for ice cream


End file.
